


陨落之子

by joankindom



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, POV Outsider, Social Media, media fic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《美国队长3：陨落之子》是由漫威工作室出品，派拉蒙影业发行，以漫威漫画人物美国队长为主角的2016年美国超级英雄电影。</p><p>*<br/>thebestpartofme:<br/>STEVE/BUCKY 即官方<br/>重复一遍<br/>STUCKY即官方<br/>这不是演习<br/>#STUCKY #队3剧透 #我要马上去看<br/>21,392条评论转载</p>
            </blockquote>





	陨落之子

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Fallen Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501648) by [whitefang (radialarch)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/whitefang). 



> Thanks for radialarch‘s lovely and amazing fic, and her generosity to let me translate to more fans! May our wish come true! 
> 
> 谢谢radialarch这个可爱的故事，也谢谢她愿意让我翻译成中文给更多的饭看！HAIL STUCKY HAIL EVANSTAN

 

《美国队长：全民象征》

作者：Nick Jamison

自诞生以来，美国队长，从他的称号到身上的制服，无一不代表了这个国家。在第二次世界大战期间，他——字面意义上地——狠狠冲着希特勒的下巴来了一拳；他的主要战场并不在前线，而是在美国境内。

这位金发蓝眼的Steve Rogers——由两位犹太籍艺术家创造出的漫画形象——是爱尔兰移民之子。他的出身创造得尤为刻意：在一个移民国家里，美国队长可以是我们每一个人。

漫威一直致力于将美国队长塑造成代表了这个国家的潜力，这个国家最美好部分的形象。队长从来没有参与过“红色恐慌”*——Burnside和Monroe* 是血清失败的产物。另一方面，Steve Rogers从不畏惧在美国队长的称号名不副实时放弃它——看看“流浪者”*和“队长”。他需要这个称号能够代表美好的，值得传承下去的东西。

而现在，漫威想要更进一步。它已经在70年代的漫画里，通过美国队长和猎鹰（在这个版本的美国队长里，Sam Wilson已经做好了接过美国队长战衣的准备了）之间的关系，涉及到了种族问题。这很重要——因为在过去的几十年里，漫威一直在告诉非裔美国人，美国队长同样也代表了他们，而这百分百成真了。

据内部消息，漫威电影宇宙现在也已准备好要做出同样的举动了。在《美国队长3：陨落之子》中，漫威迈出了大胆的一步，美国队长将再次归属于另一个少数群体。

小心点，全世界： Hitler的雅利安人种模范不再缺失了。

 

·

 

                                                                                                  steve-rogers-is-bi

                                                                                                  美国队长将再次归属于另一个少数群体。(x)

                                                                                                  各位

                                                                                                  同性恋队长同性恋队长

                                                                                                   _#我不能呼吸了#双性恋steve rogers #队3剧透_

                                                                                                  **15,788条评论转载**

 

**回复：漫威帖子—队3**

时间: 2016-03-12 06:13 pm (UTC)

(匿名)

你们对那篇新的文章有什么看法？http://omega-level.com/2016/03/12/captain-america-a-symbol-for-all.html

链接 回复 返回 原帖 帖子 隐藏11条评论

**回复：漫威帖子—队3**

       时间: 2016-03-12 06:15 pm (UTC)

       (匿名)

      汤上会因为同性恋队长而疯狂的，看上去很乐观。

      链接 回复 返回 原帖 帖子 隐藏4条评论

**回复：漫威帖子—队3**

              时间 2016-03-12 06:22 pm (UTC)

              (匿名)

              哈

              LOL 那是汤不热，她们当然会直直地冲向那个选项（注意双关）

              链接 回复 返回 原帖 帖子 隐藏1条评论

**回复：漫威帖子—队3**

                      时间: 2016-03-12 07:03 pm (UTC)

                      (匿名)

                      我笑了。

                      链接 回复 返回 原帖

              **回复：漫威帖子—队3**

             时间: 2016-03-12 06:33 pm (UTC)

             (匿名)

             认真说来，我很愿意看到同性恋队长的设定，但讲实话，这看上去不太可能，我很难相信漫威会把这种设定放在队3这么一部动作片里（队3会票房大卖）。

             链接 回复 返回 原帖 帖子 隐藏1条评论

                    **回复：漫威帖子—队3**

                    时间: 2016-03-12 06:42 pm (UTC)

                    (匿名)

                   没错，我赞同。再说了，“同性恋队长”是什么意思？队长吻了一个男人？队长跟男人调情？队长是跨性别者？

                   ……等等，我现在真的很想看到最后一种了。

                  链接 回复 返回 原帖

        **回复：漫威帖子—队3**

        时间: 2016-03-12 06:17 pm (UTC)

        (匿名)

       我以为他们只是说Sam作为队长的设定也会在漫威电影宇宙里出现？对于这个，我要说，请一定要拍出来！

       链接 回复 返回 原帖 帖子 隐藏5条评论

              **回复：漫威帖子—队3**

              时间: 2016-03-12 06:20 pm (UTC)

              (匿名)

              ayrt（*我是你回复的匿名者）

             但那篇文章说“归属于另一个少数群体”，再说了，它也已经提到Sam作为队长的设定了啊？

             链接 回复 返回 原帖

              **回复：漫威帖子—队3**

             时间: 2016-03-12 06:29 pm (UTC)

             (匿名)

             没错，那文章看上去好像是在说美国队长要变成黑人了还是什么的。

             链接 回复 返回 原帖 帖子 隐藏3条评论

                    **回复：漫威帖子—队3**

                    时间: 2016-03-12 06:41 pm (UTC)

                    (匿名)

                   问题是，如果不是Sam成为队长的设定，队长真的没有多少少数群体可以选的了。除非他们再往队3里面塞一个新角色来接替队长？

                   但这样的话就太突兀了，而且与之前         的系列电影情节走向也完全不一致了。

                   哦 哦 如果是SHARON呢。

                  链接 回复 返回 原帖 帖子 隐藏2条评论

                          **回复：漫威帖子—队3**

                         时间: 2016-03-12 07:19 pm (UTC)

                         (匿名)

                        我期待这个。

                        链接 回复 返回 原帖

                        **回复：漫威帖子—队3**

                        时间: 2016-03-12 07:25 pm (UTC)

                        (匿名)

                        但女性真的能算作是“少数群体”吗？

                        链接 回复 返回 原帖

 

·

 

                                                                                                   bucksteve

                                                                                                   陨落之子出了预告片 ，看上去简直棒！极！了！

                                                                                                  _#队3#bucky让我抱抱你_

                                                                                                  **9,261条评论转载**

 

·

 

去看《美国队长3：陨落之子》的十大理由

作者：Sam Harper

1\. 这是我这辈子看过的最具人性化的超级英雄电影（伙计，我可看过不少超级英雄电影。）

2\. 影片非常美。说真的，打斗场面，整个拍摄画面，真是令人叹为观止。

3\. 影片中有一个场景把这二者完美地结合了起来，我保证任何人——我是说任！何！人！——都预料不到。

阅读更多

 

·

  

                                                                                                     thebestpartofme

                                                                                                     STEVE/BUCKY即官方

                                                                                                     重复一遍

                                                                                                     STUCKY即官方

                                                                                                     这不是演习

                                                                                                      _#STUCKY #队3剧透 #我要马上去看_

                                                                                                      **21,392条评论转载**

 

·

 

**为什么要去看《陨落之子》**

时间: 2016-04-28 02:14 pm (UTC)

(匿名)

内！含！剧！透！

链接 回复 返回 原帖 帖子 隐藏9条评论

      **回复：为什么要去看《陨落之子》**

       时间: 2016-04-28 02:15 pm (UTC)

       (匿名)

       顶

       链接 回复 返回 原帖

        **回复：为什么要去看《陨落之子》**

       时间: 2016-04-28 02:15 pm (UTC)

       (匿名)

       我简直不敢相信他们竟然做到了这一步！

       链接 回复 返回 原帖 帖子 隐藏7条评论

              **回复：为什么要去看《陨落之子》**

              时间: 2016-04-28 02:27 pm (UTC)

              (匿名)

              没错啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊。我在电影院里狠狠掐了自己一下，好证明自己不是在做梦。

              链接 回复 返回 原帖 帖子 隐藏6条评论

                      **回复：为什么要去看《陨落之子》**

                     时间: 2016-04-28 02:39 pm (UTC)

                     (匿名)

                     谁能说一下到底发生了什么吗？

                     链接 回复 返回 原帖 帖子 隐藏3条评论

                            **回复：为什么要去看《陨落之子》**

                            时间: 2016-04-28 02:42 pm (UTC)

                            (匿名)

                            ayrt

                            Steve和Bucky接吻了。是那种嘴对着嘴的亲吻。

                            链接 回复 返回 原帖 帖子 隐藏2条评论

                                    **回复：为什么要去看《陨落之子》**

                                   时间: 2016-04-28 02:47 pm (UTC)

                                   (匿名)

                                   ……你在开玩笑

                                  链接 回复 返回 原帖 帖子 隐藏1条评论

                                          **回复：为什么要去看《陨落之子》**

                                         时间: 2016-04-28 02:53 pm (UTC)

                                         (匿名)

                                         ayrt

                                         没在开玩笑，你可以去网上搜一下。汤上现在可能已经疯了。

                                         链接 回复 返回 原帖

                      **回复：为什么要去看《陨落之子》**

                      时间: 2016-04-28 02:40 pm (UTC)

                      (匿名)

                       AYRT

                      没！错！上帝啊，我真的是太高兴了我要去再刷个十遍！

                      链接 回复 返回 原帖 帖子 隐藏1条评论

                            **回复：为什么要去看《陨落之子》**

                             时间: 2016-04-28 02:49 pm (UTC)

                             (匿名)

                             Youtube已经有那一段了。

                             http://youtu.be/-3yqbaW1WUc

                             链接 回复 返回 原帖 帖子 隐藏1条评论

 

·

 

                                                                                   bluebaker

                                                                                   好吧，之前他们把Bucky变成了Steve富有保护欲的最好朋友，我没说什么，

                                                                                   没事的，我们还有冬日战士。但这也太他妈的荒谬了。

                                                                                   他们现在到底还管不管漫画情节了？

                                                                                   还是说他们的计划就是无缘无故把所有人都变成基佬？

                                                                                  _#美国队长 #漫威616 #去死吧russo兄弟_

                                                                                  **214条评论转载**

 

·

 

                                                                                    fire-and-ink

                                                                                   我的肚子都笑疼了，很显然，Russo兄弟非常懂得利用Sebastian在哭泣和亲吻

                                                                                   男人时非常迷人的这个技能。

                                                                                    _#队3剧透_

                                                                                    **1,729条评论转载**

 

·

 

                                                                                    **bucksteve 转载自 bucksteve**

                                                                                   bucksteve:

                                                                                   如果不让他难过，不让他搞基，那让Sebastian来演这个角色还有什么意义呢？

                                                                                   各

                                                                                   位

                                                                                  _#我笑得太厉害了 #我们早就应该知道 #队3_

                                                                                    **4,522条评论转载**

 

·

 

 **问:** 接下来我们将采访一下Sebastian Stan，他在《美国队长》系列电影里扮演Bucky Barnes，也就是冬日战士。让我们来欢迎他，Stan先生，非常感谢你能来到这里。

 **Stan:** 谢谢你邀请我来，我很高兴能有机会来到这里。

 **问:** 《美国队长3：陨落之子》昨天首映了。哇哦——哇哦，我可没想到会发生那个。

 **Stan** [笑]: 没人想得到，我猜。

 **问:** 你之前知道吗？在你开始演这个角色的时候，你意识到自己的角色会成为美国队长的恋人吗？

 **Stan:** 没有，我没有想到，不，没有人来跟我说，哦，顺便说一句，Bucky和Steve爱着对方。我是说，这可是漫威啊。我在拍第一部电影的时候，他们都没告诉我我将会出现在《美国队长2》里，你知道我的意思吧？

 **问:** 我懂。那么你直到看到剧本前都对此一无所知——

 **Stan:** 是的，我并不知道。实际上，说起来也好笑，我一直把它当做爱情电影来演的——

 **问:** 什么？

 **Stan** [笑]:就是我对这个角色的理解。当我看到《复仇先锋》，第一部系列电影，的剧本时，我几乎马上就被这个孩子对他的队长，他最好朋友的忠诚和爱打动了。所以这一直是我表演的一部分，这是Bucky，他是同性恋，那是40年代——这种矛盾是这个角色的一部分，是他的一部分。

 **问:** 哇哦，哇哦。这么说，你被没有因为这样的发展而感到惊讶？

 **Stan:** 哦，不，我非常惊讶。我是说，对你的角色有自己的理解是一回事，但我没有预料到——我完全没有想到他们会有这样的安排。

 **问:** 没错，没错。我觉得全国人民都没预料到这个。我是说，电影昨天晚上才上映，就已经有人说要抵制它了，说它这样是不合适的，说它的评级应该再高一点——你觉得他们这一步走得好吗？世界准备好了去迎接一个同性恋的美国队长了吗？

 **Stan:** 我，我不认为你应该问这个问题。我是说，你们要是老是问这种问题，那可能得等上很长时间了。漫威对它想表达的故事一直都有自己的打算，这只是这个故事的一部分。那么现在的问题就在于：你们买账吗？这个故事可信吗？是真的吗？就我个人而言，我觉得它非常棒。我是说，对Steve来说，他拥有他最好的朋友，他失去了他，又再次找回了他，在这个过程中，他领悟到了什么，然后鼓起勇气付诸行动；这是一个很人性化的故事。

 

·

 

                                                                                  queersoldier

                                                                                  实际上，说起来也好笑，我一直把它当做爱情电影来演的—— -Sebastian Stan

                                                                                  我的老天爷啊。所以每次看到一个动图，都会觉得“哇哦，这可真基”？

                                                                                  官方。

                                                                                  _#我受不了了我在颤抖 #干得好漫威干得好 #Sebastian Stan #队3_

                                                                                  **7,592条转载评论**

 

·

 

**回复: 开心**

时间: 2016-05-02 04:32 pm (UTC)

(匿名)

我萌的CP官方认证！ :D :D

链接 回复 返回 原帖 帖子 隐藏8条评论

      **回复: 开心**

       时间: 2016-05-02 04:51 pm (UTC)

       (匿名)

       Steve/Bucky？这难道不是太棒了吗？

       链接 回复 返回 原帖 帖子 隐藏7条评论

              **回复: 开心**

              时间: 2016-05-02 04:53 pm (UTC)

              (匿名)

              嗯哼。

              有些地方队3还没有上映呢，请打上剧透的tag吧。

              链接 回复 返回 原帖 帖子 隐藏6条评论

                      **回复: 开心**

                     时间: 2016-05-02 05:01 pm (UTC)

                     (匿名)

                    恭喜你还住在山洞里。

                    说真的，你到底去哪了？基本上所有关于队3的新闻讲的都是这个。

                    (其实这还挺遗憾的，我还想看到更多关于这部电影除了那个吻之外到底他妈的有多棒的评论呢。）

                    链接 回复 返回 原帖 帖子 隐藏5条评论

                            **回复: 开心**

                           时间: 2016-05-02 05:04 pm (UTC)

                           (匿名)

                           ayrt

                          不想被剧透的人在极力避免看到那些评论呢，操你的老天爷。这还是在一个完全无关的贴子里呢。谢谢了

                          链接 回复 返回 原帖 帖子 隐藏3条评论

                                  **回复: 开心**

                                 时间: 2016-05-02 05:07 pm (UTC)

                                 (匿名)

                                 AYRT  
                                 为你感到抱歉啦，但是剧透难以避免啊。也许你在看到电影前就先别逛帖子啦？

                                 链接 回复 返回 原帖

                                **回复: 开心**

                                 时间: 2016-05-02 05:18 pm (UTC)

                                 (匿名)

                                 反正美国人一直以来都是这个样子的。

                                 链接 回复 返回 原帖 帖子 隐藏1条评论

                                      **回复: 开心**

                                        时间: 2016-05-02 05:22 pm (UTC)

                                        (匿名)

                                       你认真的啊？你想要在这么一个开心的帖子里引起众怒吗？

                                       链接 回复 返回 原帖

                        **回复: 开心**

                       时间: 2016-05-02 05:17 pm (UTC)

                       (匿名)

                       哦，上帝啊，有人想要说一说除了Steve/Bucky之外的东西吗？像是，FURY这个角色的发展难道还不够酷炫吗？上帝啊，我真

                       喜欢电影把神盾局塑造成一个危险却也带着良好意图的组织，零责任完全行不通。干得好，Russo兄弟。

                       链接 回复 返回 原帖

 

·

 

jrdowney

一派胡言

steve和tony在漫画里都结婚了，但是看看电影里的rdj，真操蛋。

#漫威616 #漫威电影宇宙

1,389 条转载评论

 

·

 

fire-and-ink 转载自 ohsebastian

#但是那个吻 #让我们来谈谈那个吻 #steve拉住他的那个瞬间bucky的肢体语言表现出来的只有恐惧 #僵硬的毫无反应的纯然害怕的 #即使在steve亲吻他时有那么一瞬间他也觉得这不是真的 #他不敢动甚至不敢呼吸 #然后他慢慢意识到是的steve爱他#就在那个瞬间他终于让自己靠向steve #让己的头靠在steve的手掌心上融化在steve的怀抱里 #我受不了这个我哭出来了这太过了 #谁给这个男人颁一个奥斯卡 (ohsebastian的tag)

#完美的评论 #队3剧透

32,867条转载评论

 

·

 

falconer

我就想说一下，在队2里，steve和sam有一段主流媒体所谓的“邂逅”好吗？

但是不行，必须得是两个白种男人在一起才行。

2,506条转载评论

 

·

 

ohsebastian 转载自 fire-and-ink

#看看bucky是怎么把steve拉回来的 #他绝望得像是害怕会失去他 #看他瞪大眼睛眼里满是惶恐的样子 #当他再次亲吻steve的时候那已经不再是个浪漫的吻而已了 #他紧紧抓着steve像是抓住自己的生命 (what-good-is-there的tag)

#最棒的事是 #bucky用他的/金属手臂/把steve重新拉回来 #就好像那只手臂这么长时间以来一直都被看作是一个武器一个可怕的东西 #但是在这里那却是一种爱的表达方式 #而且bucky也许以前从来没有这么用过它 #steve是那个引出他身上最好部分的人 #他们是彼此最好的部分 #这就是所有一切的起点 #bucky重新找回了他的身体和大脑 # 通过他对steve的爱 #让我死了吧 #美国队长 #最喜欢的CP：你是我最好的一部分

45,295条转载评论

 

·

 

queersoldier 转载自 what-good-is-there

what-good-is-there:

好吧，我对最近大家对队3的反应有点五味杂陈。

一方面，能有一种对……我想说附带的基情，的描画非常棒。电影里并没有因为这两人是同性恋（双？）而好大惊小怪。没有刻画关于同性恋的焦虑不安什么的，能在一段同性恋情里看到这点真是非常令人耳目一新。

但是另一方面，媒体对那个吻的注意力简直过于疯狂了，他们看待它的方式透着一种，我不知道，欣喜，这有点……难道没了这个吻，队3的票房就会一败涂地吗？这相当有争议。作为一个同性恋，我实在没办法不觉得这被——过度消费了，几乎，同性恋属性被作为一种市场工具利用了。

电影的两个主演并不是同性恋（我猜我应该说就我们所知不是，但是。），这让我很反感，他们可以通过这种同性恋情来获取盈利，同时却不会产生任何后果？呃，我都不知道自己想表达些什么了。/摊手

 

我觉得这确实有两个方面，你说的也完全正确，你只是把这两部分挤在一起了，所以才会得出这么令人挫败的结论。

就比如说，这部电影？非常令人震撼。我们感觉得到这段美好的同性恋情是经过三部电影慢慢发展而来的，电影对它的处理完全正常，完全没问题。就算他们任意一方变成女性，也不会改变剧本的任何一部分。这正是我们想努力表达出的代表性。所以要给Russon兄弟给我们带来这个点个赞，说真的。（这完全颠覆了队长作为全然男性化象征的形象，但这点不是我想在这里说的。）

至于媒体嘛，我觉得就是完全另外一回事了。你说的没错，他们对电影的报道有一种“快看看这奇怪的事”的感觉，这也让我觉得很反感。同性电影又不是什么新鲜事，去看看《断背山》或者什么吧，上帝啊。但这的确反映出了我们所在的社会，并不是电影。Russo兄弟并没想让这部电影从同性恋群体的观众中获取利益——要真说有什么，对他们来说，也是无比巨大的风险（谢谢漫威愿意让他们这么做，我他妈的是认真的）。我们知道因为这个吻，电影面临着非常多的威胁，对电影的抵制也仍然在进行着。所以看到电影现在不仅还在盈利，而且已经成为了最卖座票房之一，这真的非常鼓舞人心。人们已经准备好了看到这样的事，并且也准备好接受它了，你知道吧？

好了，那么我的Hill/Romanov 黑寡妇电影在哪呢？Feige（*Kevin Feige 漫威总裁），我有很多钱想扔给你呢。*

*我骗你的，我是个破产的穷毕业生。但我还是会把所有的钱都扔给你的！

#分析 #what-good-is-there #队 3

6,048条转载评论

 

·

 

queersoldier

fire-and-ink 说:

继续啊，继续说美国队长和男性化啊，你们知道你们想这么做的。

哦，天啊，我都不知道该从哪里说起了。

你知道这系列电影最开始是怎样的吧？它就是致力于打破超级英雄的神话，它强调的是人。想一想我们是怎样看到Steve Rogers出场的——那是在征召中心，在那里，电影很快树立起了他英勇无畏的形象（“会令你再好好想想入伍这件事了，不是吗？”/“并没有。”），但是同时，他也确实并不符合标准。

然后他们又做了什么呢？Steve从那个生命射线的机器里出来，完全就是Chris Dorito Evans（*Dorito，三角形玉米片你们懂的）的样子，绝对是男性力量的巅峰，然后他们让他去跟一群劳军组织的女孩跳舞。

从“我不想杀任何人；我就只是不喜欢恃强凌弱“这句台词开始，美国队长系列电影就已经颠覆了男性力量的神话。这是Steve，他是美国队长，Hitler的春梦，他还是个处男。（或者不是，随便吧。）是Peggy主动吻的他！他的武器只是个盾。关于Steve Rogers的一切都完美得叫那一套“男人应该是什么样”的狗屁理论去死了，这简直不真实。

然后。然！后！在美队1里，我们的英雄还得到了一位女孩。（……差不多吧。）两部电影之后，他却在亲吻一个男人。就像是在说，让那些“同性恋男人不可能阳气十足”，“床笫之事决定了其他所有的事”的话见鬼去吧。Steve Rogers是同性恋，他从一开始就是，但他仍然是美国队长，我简直太喜欢这三部电影对这部分的描画了。

#分析 #steve rogers #fire-and-ink

5,462条转载评论

 

·

 

问: 我们今天晚上非常有幸请到了新鲜出炉的电影《美国队长3：陨落之子》的主演们到场。让我们来欢迎Chris Evans和Sebastian Stan！

Evans: 非常感谢你们能邀请我们来。

Stan: 没错，谢谢你们。我们很高兴能来到这里。

问: 《陨落之子》的票房非常棒，首周末票房盈利名列历史前十——你们认为这其中有多大一部分要归功于二位所扮演角色的感情关系？

Evans: 好吧，我要说，如果他们是冲着我和Sebastian的那个吻去的，那他们可要失望了。那一幕大概就，差不多，三十秒？

Stan [点头]: 最多一分钟。

Evans: 但是我确实认为，Steve和Bucky感情的力量对许多人来说都是真实的。

Stan: 这段感情一直是真实的。即使是在第一和第二部电影里，Steve的很多动力都来自于他，他对Bucky的爱，这并没有什么不同——唯一不同的是，现在，这种感情被明白地归类于爱情。

问: 没错——Sebastian，你之前曾经说过，你一直认为Bucky是爱着Steve的。

Stan [笑]: 是的，是的，我是这么认为的。

问: Chris，你对你的角色也有相同的理解吗？

Evans: 不，对我来说这并没那么清楚。当我意识到这是——[暂停]我并不知道，是的，我不知道。但是当我读到剧本的时候，这样的处理也没有，没有吓我一跳，更像是一种，哦，这就讲得通了的感觉。

问: 亲吻你荧屏上的合作主演是什么感觉呢？

Stan: 哦，这是，这是——你知道的，这很有趣，因为我以前有过那么多，亲吻男人的角色，但实际上，和Chris在一起的感觉非常舒服，他非常高尚——他让这一切都变得非常容易。

Evans: 是的，人们对此太大惊小怪了，但仔细想想这个吻，它是一种信任的表现，它是这个故事的一部分，我非常，非常信任Sebastian，Anthoy和Joe[Russo]呈现它的方式也非常，非常自然。

 

·

 

chrisbastian

和Chris在一起的感觉非常舒服，他非常高尚——他让这一切都变得非常容易。

是的， sebastian，我打赌你说的没错。

#evanstan

73条转载评论

 

·

 

回复：擦亮你的锡帽子！（*tinhat，锡帽子，相信自己喜欢的明星确实是一对的粉丝们）  
时间: 2016-05-14 08:26 pm (UTC)  
(匿名)

在看了最近SebStan和Cevans一起做的采访之后，我的锡帽子好像变得更加光亮了……

链接 回复 返回 原帖 帖子 隐藏4条评论

回复：擦亮你的锡帽子！  
时间: 2016-05-14 08:31 pm (UTC)  
(匿名)

嗯哼，我的也一样。在那个采访里，Stan就好像在说，“亲吻Chris很容易”？

这到底是个啥意思？

链接 回复 返回 原帖 帖子 隐藏2条评论

回复：擦亮你的锡帽子！  
时间: 2016-05-14 08:34 pm (UTC)  
(匿名)

什么？你有链接吗？

链接 回复 返回 原帖 帖子 隐藏1条评论

回复：擦亮你的锡帽子！  
时间: 2016-05-14 08:36 pm (UTC)  
(匿名）

http://youtu.be/O7ijER-qqbE

链接 回复 返回 原帖

回复：擦亮你的锡帽子！  
时间: 2016-05-14 08:37 pm (UTC)  
(匿名)

ayrt  
我就知道！他们看着对方的那种方式，而且我非常确定如果你注意到Chris

的手的话，它在抽动，就好像他想去触碰。为什么么么么。

链接 回复 返回 原帖

 

·

 

rogerevans

好吧，那些所有打上了Chris Evans tag的帖子，你们大家知道他不是同性恋，对吧？Evantan是什么鬼，他们只是在一起工作而已！

#Chris Evans #个人的

27条转载评论

 

·

 

问: 我们今天请到了Sebastian Stan到场接受我们的采访，欢迎，非常感谢你的到来！

Stan: 谢谢你们邀请我来！

问: 好吧，我知道关于那个吻，你肯定已经被问了——

Stan: 上百万遍，没错。

问: ——但我还是得问，知道了会有那个吻后，再演电影是什么感觉？

Stan: 这个嘛，我——我的注意力其实并没有放在这个吻上，它就只是那么一个小小的情节，你知道吧？我做了很多努力想要演好这个角色，而这只是会发生的其中一件事而已，会有那么一个吻，就这样——其他我也没有想太多。

问: 这么说，你没有因为和Chris Evans合作而感到，怎么说呢，紧张什么的？

Stan: 我有没有紧张—— [笑] 没有，Chris非常棒，这并没有——你得知道，当我们在拍戏的时候，我们就是这些角色，你没有时间去想——在拍戏的空闲时间里，Chris也非常讨人喜欢，你知道的，他喜欢开玩笑，非常甜蜜的人——[笑] 那真是一段非常美好的日子。

 

·

 

chrisbastian

Chris也非常讨人喜欢，你知道的，他喜欢开玩笑，非常甜蜜的人——那真是一段非常美好的日子。

我

#evanstan #就是有这么一回事

492条转载评论

 

·

 

thesweetestkid

采访。 采。访。

就这样了 我死了 我升天了

#不当然了他当然不紧张 #Seb可能现在正在吻Chris呢

18条转载评论

 

·

 

显示4529篇Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan作品的第1-20篇

 

·

 

end-of-the-line

好吧，各位，我注意到因为那些采访里Seb讲到Chris时的热情，萌Evanstan的人越来越多了。这当然非常棒，这个CP很棒，还有许多富有创造力的新力量，我非常高兴能和大家一起萌他们！

但是我也想谈一谈萌真人CP的内在危险，各位。我们非常容易就得出“很显然他们搞在一起了”的结论（w o w，真的非常容易），但是让我们时刻记住，他们都是真实的人，有自己的生活，让我们尊重这一点，因为这是我们唯一和spn_gossip里那些锡帽子们的不同之处。

说真的。

#evanstan #分析 #hannah的看法 #不好意思这件事情我思考很久了 #我不知道这有没有道理

3,721条转载评论

 

·

 

end-of-the-line

chrisbastian说:

hannah，你说的简直对极了。没错，我是说，很显然我也萌evanstan（你看过我的博客了吗）但是随着那些锡帽子越来越多，我变得越来越不安。虽然这两个人让我很开心，但这会让他们感到不舒服，你知道吧？ 、

是的，没错，这就是我最大的担心，我们的队伍变得越大，就越有可能有人会最终开口说点什么，这就完了。上帝啊。我觉得我们能做的就是尽可能地尊重他们，说真的，大家不要问他们关于漫展的事啊，拜托了。

#evanstan #hannah的回复

8条转载评论

 

·

 

fire-and-ink

我的上帝啊！我的上帝啊！队3的蓝光碟里有更多steve/bucky的内容。

他们看上去是那么的居家谁来救救我

#美国队长：陨落之子 #stevebucky #这为什么没有出现在电影里 #哭死我了

22,486条转载评论

 

·

 

chrisbastian

这是陨落之子的评论音轨，你们得来听听这个。seb和chris之间的火花简直要满。出。来。了。

#evanstan #我已经边听边在地板上打滚了 #2k16最可爱的cp

603条转载评论

 

·

 

世界准备好了迎接一个同性恋美国队长了吗？

作者：Kate Stranton

自从《美国队长3：陨落之子》上映以来，人们讨论的焦点就变成了：Steve Rogers，大家熟知的美国队长，和他最好的朋友，曾一度被洗脑的杀手Bucky Barnes，冬日战士之间炽热的吻。评论毁誉半参，有些人夸奖它，认为它“给了这一类型电影迫切需要的人性光环”，而另外一些人则谴责这一幕，声称它是“与美国队长精神完全相悖的哗众取宠”。

虽然全国各处都有抵制影片的行动，但电影票房却并未受到影响：相反，该影片首周末就达到了约1.5亿美金的票房，接下去的票房销量也一直十分稳定。

但从另一方面来看，影片的全球票房却并不稳定。特别是中国地区，受到了较大的影响……

阅读更多

 

·

 

问: Sebastian，我想问问你，片场的氛围是怎么样的？大家处得都好吗，大家相处的情景是怎样的？

Stan: 是的，氛围很好，没错——大家都很棒，我们处得非常好，像是Chris——[暂停] 是的，我们都很专业，所以这并不像——[困惑] 是的。

问: 你和Chris Evans，你们在电影结尾的那个吻，那是怎么样的？

Stan: 这个，我们都是演员，那是演戏的一部分。我是说，归根结底，那是我们的工作，你知道吧？那个——我们总共拍了好几条，都非常专业，我，我很自豪它最后展现出来的效果，我觉得表达出了那种情感。

问: 没错。

 

·

 

无警示内容， Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans, Sebastian Stan, Anthony Russo, Joe Russo，电影同人， 初吻，第二个和第三个……

“我们总共拍了好几条，都非常专业”—— Sebastian Stan

 

·

 

无警示内容, Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans, Sebastian Stan, Anthony Mackie, Scarlett Johansson, Samuel L. Jackson, 圣地亚哥漫展，PWP

“别在这里。”Sebastian压低声音喊道。

Chris完全忽略了他的话，只是认真地拉开了Sebastian的裤子拉链。

 

·

 

chrisbastian

有谁觉得seb在最后的那个采访里看上去并不开心吗？

#sebastian stan #特别是他讲到chris的时候 # 然后他就闭口不谈chris了

42条转载评论

 

·

 

回复：非匿名不会承认的事  
时间: 2016-05-29 10:56 pm (UTC)  
(匿名)

我要开始怀疑SebStan和CEvans在电影拍摄期间确实有点什么，但是后来又分手了，所以他们两个人最近看上都非常憔悴。

链接 回复 返回 原帖 帖子 隐藏5条评论

回复：非匿名不会承认的事  
时间: 2016-05-29 11:02 pm (UTC)  
(匿名)

我很确定是因为要隐瞒关系带来的压力。

链接 回复 返回 原帖 帖子 隐藏2条评论

回复：非匿名不会承认的事  
时间: 2016-05-29 11:03 pm (UTC)  
(匿名)

……你还真别说。

链接 回复 返回 原帖

回复：非匿名不会承认的事  
时间: 2016-05-29 11:04 pm (UTC)  
(匿名)

各位，我们可不会谈论~阴谋论。

链接 回复 返回 原帖

回复：非匿名不会承认的事  
时间: 2016-05-30 02:37 am (UTC)  
(匿名)

好吧，这是到了怎样糟糕的程度，我都能看出来了？

链接 回复 返回 原帖 帖子 隐藏1条评论

回复：非匿名不会承认的事  
时间: 2016-05-30 04:09 pm (UTC)  
(匿名)

ayrt  
果然是这样没错吧？！那种难过的眼神，还避免谈到对方……

/锡帽子可以牢牢地卡在脑袋上了

链接 回复 返回 原帖

 

·

 

end-of-the-line

哈哈哈，随着电影宣传行程的结束，还有最近一些令人沮丧的采访，我们现在很显然需要一些分手梗。

1600字，无校对

阅读更多 →

#evanstan #hannah的作品 # 警告：虐

48条转载评论

 

·

 

Chris Evans @chrisevans  
受够这一切了

 

·

 

 

❤ 59,355 喜欢  
imsebastianstan #早上好帅哥  
查看所有8617条评论

marvel_us 哦我的上帝  
justfinch 该死的天呐  
chrisbastian 呼叫@hannah_s  
denisen 有人昨晚一夜春宵了...

 

·

 

thesweetestkid

Sebastian和Chris这是

出

柜

了吗？

#呼吸急促中 # 我不能

91条转载评论

 

·

 

chrisbastian

匿名 说：

等等，evanstan的最新新闻是什么？

是这样的，SEB在他的INSTAGRAM上放了一张CHRIS看上去说实话像是精尽人亡的照片，还打上了#早上好帅哥 的TAG

对不起我锁定了大写但是我管不了那么多了

#匿名 #evanstan #感谢各路神明

21,393条转载评论

 

·

 

end-of-the-line

我要对所有挣扎着试图为Sebastian的instagram图片找一个不那么基的解释的人说：别这么做。他们做了一件勇敢的事，像这样子出柜，他们不需要你们“维护他们的名誉”，或是其他什么你他妈觉得自己在做的，把异性恋那一套扔在他们脸上的东西。

你喜欢的人是同性恋。克服一下吧。

#hannah的看法 #chris evans #sebastian stan # 说真的有些人真的是太过了

17,934条转载评论

 

·

 

 **问:** 我们今天请来了《美国队长3：陨落之子》的主演：女士们先生们，Chris Evans和Sebastian Stan！

[掌声]

 **Evans:** 大家好，非常感谢邀请我们来。

 **Stan:** 是的，他说的没错。

[笑声]

 **问:** 好了，你们今天来到这里，并不是来谈论电影的，而是关于另外一张照片的，对吧？

 **Stan:** 是的，没错。 [笑] 有很多人一直在问我们问题，我们想，借这个机会来谈谈这个吧。

 **Evans:** 照片拍得不错，不是吗？

 **问:** 是的，拍得不错。好了，跟我们讲讲吧。

 **Stan:** 好吧，首先，这不是个意外，也不是一时冲动——我们，虽然我们一直以来想保持低调，但是面对的压力还是太大了，就只是不——好。非常不好。所以Chris和我，我们仔细讨论过了，然后决定，好吧，就这么做吧。

 **问:** 那么这有多长时间了呢？你们两个——

 **Evans:** 哦，上帝啊。我不知道，首映后的几个星期？

 **Stan:** 差不多吧，没错。

 **问:** 哦，这么说，这不是在电影开拍之前发生的了？好吧，因为我一直在猜想你们——你们的关系是不是恰好预示了电影里的——

 **Evans:** 不，不是的，并不是这个样子的。我们完全无法控制剧本的走向，不是这样的。

 **Stan:** 再说了，你能想象吗？嘿，Anthony，我们需要你在电影里加一幕接吻的镜头，因为我疯狂地爱上了我的联合主演。才不是，这不可能会行得通。

 **Evans** [微笑]: 疯狂地爱上？

 **Stan:** 好吧，我是说—— [暂停] 我们不是这样的，我想说的是这个。实际上，对我来说，这差不多是反过来才对。

 **问:** 这话怎么说？

 **Stan:** 这个嘛，我曾经说过，我觉得Bucky从一开始就爱着Chris扮演的角色，所以我——我表达出来的方式就是花了更多的注意力在Chris身上，看他怎么表演，注意他说的话，这些东西，但是Chris并不是Steve Rogers——

[笑]

 **Stan:** ——但是他非常友善，非常无私——我猜自己不知怎么地在这过程中意识到——没错。

 **问:** Chris，你觉得这些话听起来耳熟吗？

 **Evans:** 我并没有意识到——不，没有，但是我想说，和Sebastian一起工作一直是非常棒的经历，非常愉快，到了某个时刻，这种感觉就延伸到了荧幕之外。我也不知道。

 **问:** 好吧，那么让我们来谈谈那场吻戏。鉴于你们对彼此都有感觉，这让它变得更容易了呢？还是说更难了——

 **Evans** [笑]: 不是的，关于吻戏，你得知道，四面八方都有摄像机，灯光亮堂堂的，令人非常不舒服，一点儿也不浪漫。所以即使——我们还是得集中精神，认真对待，这就是关于那场吻戏的全部了。

 **Stan:** Chris让它变得容易了些，你知道的，他非常有耐心，非常——我们不得不重拍了好几条，因为我一直——我们的颧骨，我猜我们脸上的淤青都是对称的。

 **Evans:** 绝对的。非常专业的淤青。

 **问:** 好吧，你们还有什么想要说的吗？我是说，这个消息真是令人吃了一惊，我不知道你们是不是准备了什么话——

 **Stan:** 是的，是的，我想——我们想要感谢支持我们的每一个人，你们的支持令我们非常感动，这对我们来说意义重大，感谢你们愿意站在我们身边，像这样一样支持我们。[暂停] 还有，如果你们谁现在还在怀疑自我，如果你们谁还不得不遮遮掩掩，请你们记住，这并没有错，请你们知道这完全没什么的，我们支持你，支持你做自己。

 **Evans:** 我不认为我还能讲得出比这更好的话了。

 

·

 

                                                                                    chrisbastian

                                                                                    官方

                                                                                    _#evanstan #他们在一起看上去是那么幸福 #疯狂地相爱让我死了吧_

                                                                                  **5,817条转载评论**

 

 

END

 

\--------

* 红色恐慌（Red Scare）：美国反共风潮

* William Burnside：第四任美国队长，他从小就是美国队长的狂热粉丝，为担任美国队长而注射了超级士兵血清，甚至按照Steve的样子整容，连名字都改成了Steve Rogers。然而，他注射的血清不幸是有瑕疵的版本，再加上并未经受射线照射稳固血清的作用，他精神受损，变得极具暴力倾向，最终做出危害社会的行为，因此被捕。

*Jack Monroe ：第三代Bucky

* 流浪者（Nomad）：Steve曾经有段时间放弃了“美国队长”的称号，自称为“流浪者”。


End file.
